kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
Kh2cool is a little 2cool
Part 1:Beginning (Kh2cool walks to the grocery store) Kh2cool:(whistling) Little Kid:(Crying) Kh2cool:What's wrong? Little Kid:(sniff) My DSI fell and broke into peices. Kh2cool:Don't be sad. (pulls 3DS out of pocket) Here you go! Little Kid:Oh..Thank you :) Kh2cool:Don't mention it. (walks to store) Kh2cool:Mmm....(buys fried chicken) (walks out store) Kh2cool:Well..I'm done :) (Biker Gang comes by) Shred:Hey Shrimp? Kh2cool:Me? Shred:No the Swat Team >:( Kh2cool:Okay :) Shred:Of course you kid!! Kh2cool:What do you want? Shred:(pulls out drink) Drink it.. Kh2cool:Is it bubblegum flavor? Shred:No..but in a minute your gonna need bubble gum medication.. (drinks water) Kh2cool:Eh'....can I fly now. (jumps up window) Kh2cool:I can fly (falls down building) Weeee (lands on ground) Owwww...... Part 2:Where is he? (At the Bunker house) ACF01:Hey where's Kh2? Dan:He's been gone for days.. MP76:Yeah Its his turn to bring the Donuts.. (Justin Beiber walks in door) Finn:What the flip 0_0 Justin Beiber:Um..Hi? Rainbow Dash:Don't worry,I'll tear him in peices! >:D JB:Wait! Please....Where's Kh2? Bufrod:He's been gone for days. MP76:Will you just leave us alone,we don't like you.... ACF01:Yeah,and stop putting hamsters in a blender. JB:I just wanna know where he is... (Kh2cool walks in house) Kh2cool:Hey.... JB:Where have you been loser...I was suppose to trash talk you.. (Kh2cool pushes Justin Beiber) Kh2cool:Move out of the way hamster boy... Faves3000:Get out of here! Justin Beiber:Fine (walks out door) MP76:How did he even get in here? Faves3000:Its because all of his friggin' keys.... Sonic:So hey,haven't seen you in a while...where ya been? Kh2cool:Well...nowhere...(Pushes Baljeet on the floor)..Just hanging with my new friends Shred,Thorn and Crush.... Mochlum:What are you talking about were your friends >-> Kh2cool:Not anymore...I'm living my own life...peice! (walks out door) Bubbles:What's gotten into him? Amy:Don't worry by tomarrow he'll cool down. Part 3:Oh why..? (6 days later) ACF01:Its offical..he's not changing back... Bubbles:What's gotten into him.....? Sonic:Its like he's a different person. Faves:Hey guys I ordered Pizza! Everyone:Yeah! Pizza! (everyone has 3 slices of Pizza) Sonic:Uh...I'm fool... Tails:What were we talking about..? Sonic:Ugh...I'm to hungry to think.... (1 day later,everyone wakes up) ACF01:Oh yeah I remember,about Kh2? He's Changed...Say,where's Baljeet? (Baljeet walks into house) Baljeet:Kh2 gave me a wedgie so hard....that the school nurse had to take me to the emergency room. Greg:Why do you even go to school? ACF01:Kh2 did that to you!! The guy who only throws punches at Justin Beiber! MP76:Or the guy who risked his life to taim a lion being chased by a little boy? Faves:Or lets someone keep their change? Pinkie Pie:Or the guy who makes our cup cakes? Spongebob:Or the guy that slit a Krabby patty with me? Justin Beiber:Or the guy who- Everyone:Alright Already Beiber!!!!!! Part 4:Speak their Laungage Pinkie Pie:*Sigh* He'll never turn back guys.. MP76:I agree...Lets be who we are without Kh2... Phineas:I guess we can finish this war without him... Yakko:We can't! Without KH2's power of the keyblade were missing one of the secret weaponds we have to beat Beiber. ACF:We need to speak his laungage.... CC00:What do you mean by that? ACF:If KH2 wants to be punk... Wakko: (surprised) ACF:Then lets give him punk,everyone where black...and talk unexcitly for now because were going to speak his laungage. (The entire Bunker dresses up as Punks and Goths) Bubbles:So why are we doing this? ACF:Well here's the plan,Kh2 as we know's turned punk..if we want him to turn back we'll need to blend in with his kind and convince him he's one of us. Buttercup:Okay. MP76:Okay lets get this over with >:) (At a city street corner) KH2:Hey Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes